To determine whether the vertical HIV transmission rate from mother to infant can be reduced by continuous oral ZDV admin. to HIV infected pregnant women begining at 14 weks gestation with an intrapartum intravenous dose, and oral ZDV admin. to their newborn infants from birth to six weeks of age.